video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Rich Bounty
A Rich Bounty '''was a virtual representation of one of Alonzo Batilla's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Description Taking a break from the pain priorities of his adventure, Alonzo found himself in Cozumel, and came upon a prize worth plundering. Dialogue Alonzo struck up a conversation with Jumao. * '''Alonzo: ''These waters are ripe with prizes, my friend... I can sense it!'' * Jumao: ''The juiciest are the Portuguese ships. Few of them around here... but overflowing with riches!'' * Alonzo: ''How do you spot one?'' * Jumao: ''Look for green and white flags, captain!'' Alonzo used his spyglass to scan the nearby ships, settling on one owned by a Portuguese merchant. * Alonzo: ''A big fat cow, this one!... I'll milk every last drop out of her!'' * Jumao: ''We should be cautious... if her captain sees us too soon, he'll put a distance between us!'' * Alonzo: ''What's wrong, friend? Lost faith in your captain's skills? We'll hunt her like a lion hunts game... and only jump when the time is right! '' Alonzo followed the ship without being detected, avoiding the nearby patrols carefully. * Jumao: ''This captain's clever!... The canyon is too narrow for us not to be noticed!'' * Alonzo: ''I won't let this one slip away! We'll use this Royal Navy schooner. Once aboard that ship... No-one will figure us for pirates! '' Alonzo switched his vessel to [[HMS Drake|HMS Drake]]'' before maneuvering around the lookouts again and pulling up near to his intended mark. All of a sudden however, another giant ship blocked his path off. * '''Alonzo: 'What in the devil's name!... Has this monster appeared from the sea?! A pirate hunter named Alvaro presented himself. * Alvaro: ''From the dark corners of your greedy soul, pirate! And this time, your appetite will be your doom!'' * Alonzo: ''Who are you?... You look like a greedy man yourself! '' * Alvaro: ''I am... but stealing does nothing to satiate me! Quite the opposite, I must say!'' * Alonzo: ''A pirate hunter, eh?... What bounty are you after, dog?'' * Alvaro: ''A mane named Jumao is on board your ship.... Hand him over and you'll be unharmed.'' * Alonzo: ''I'd rather find the king of France than hand over my brother to a snake like you!'' * Alvaro: ''Then you and your brother will die.'' After surviving the volleys of Alvaro's ship for a while, Jumao called on Alonzo to shoot at the ship's weak spots. * Jumao: ''Fire on its weak sections, Alonzo! This is our only chance!'' Alonzo used his swivel gun to blast the three weak areas of Alvaro's ship. * Alvaro: ''I won't let you escape, pirate!'' * Alonzo: ''Do you think I need your permission, old man?!'' * Alvaro: ''I'll hunt you down... and when I catch you, you'll swallow your pride along with your tongue!'' * Alonzo: ''I'm sure we would both enjoy that! Let's see if you can keep up!'' Speeding forth, Alonzo successfully managed to evade the pirate hunter. * Jumao: ''That was a close call, Alonzo! This bounty hunter almost had us...'' * Alonzo: ''Why was he so keen on capturing you?... Dead or alive?'' * Jumao: ''... There's blood on my hands, captain...'' * Alonzo: ''Whose blood?'' * Jumao: ''White blood... The men sent after me when I escaped the plantation... Men from rich families... eager to pay a large bounty to get their revenge on a cheap slave like me!'' * Alonzo: ''The only people who'll have their revenge will be us, my friend... when we come face to face with this hunter!'' Outcome Despite not managing to hunt down their intended target, Alonzo managed to commandeer a new vessel in the form of the HMS Drake, ''and learned of Jumao's past as a plantation slave and his violent escape, after being set upon by the pirate hunter Alvaro. Reference * ''Assassin's Creed: Pirates